Old Enough
by ursweetheartless
Summary: When Mustang had invited the boy along on a guy's night out Edward hadn't known what to say. Part of him didn't really want to go anywhere in public with the man, but part of him was excited to be treated like an adult. RoyxEd Lemon, sex in public R


old enough: (30 second smut)

When Mustang had invited the boy along on a guy's night out Edward hadn't known what to say. Part of him didn't really want to go anywhere in public with the man, but part of him was excited to be treated like an adult. He had come very close to backing out at the last moment, but it was that voice in the back of his head that hated being called short, or being dismissed as a child that made him wait for Mustang on the freezing cold street corner. When he saw the man he only got more nervous: he was alone. When he had been invited to a boys night out, Edward had assumed that the whole gang would be along, but there stood Mustang, all alone. The bottom of Edward's stomach did a twisting flip, and he considered bolting, but then Mustang saw him and grinned from across the street and Ed knew he was caught and doomed.

"Sorry Fullmetal, no one else could make it, but I didn't want to cancel the outing if you were still going. You've been working hard lately and you deserve a reward." The man grinned, checking his watch and then glancing down the street. Then he looked back at Edward and the smirk he wore made the boy go pale. "Besides, I never got a chance to say Happy Birthday or anything like that. Let me take you out to dinner, and we can maybe see a movie or something, okay?"

He didn't wait for the boy's response though, grabbing his hand before he could even open his mouth. He tried his hardest to come up with some intelligent yet polite reason to leave and run away, but the man was dragging him across the street now, talking animatedly about restaurants, and where they could go, taking a moment to survey the boy before dismissing the fancier items on the list.

X

Ed wasn't any more sure about the evening after dinner, even though the meal had gone well, a nice little barbecue restaurant, where you grilled your own meat at the table, a concept Edward might have enjoyed a whole lot more if he hadn't been nervously stealing glances at his commanding officer across the table, wondering what evil the man was currently plotting, how painful it could possibly be in the end, and what his chances of escape would be if he were to take the raw chicken on his fork and throw it at Mustang's face before running like hell. He figured that even if he got a head start he wouldn't make it outside before he was caught, so he kept his skittish perch on the chair, trying to think of some excuse to leave early. Thus far he had failed, but that didn't mean he had given up.

It was cold outside, as Mustang dragged him from the restaurant, a death-grip on the boy's arm. Edward could tell he was a bit drunk at that point, but couldn't decide if that would help him escape or not so he finally surrendered to the man's hold over him, letting himself be dragged off to whatever thing it was Mustang's deranged mind came up with next. They stopped on a corner in a decidedly more unfamiliar part of town then where they had just been, and when the colonel turned to face him the look in the man';s eyes was enough for Ed to barely control his urge to bolt right then and there. Her did though, but regretted it when Mustang started to speak.

"Hey Edward, you're always complaining about how I don't treat you like an adult, right? Well I have an idea of where we can go now." Ed's palms started to sweat, but Mustang didn't notice, or pretended not to at least, as he turned to drag the boy down the small alley connecting the street to the one behind it. "We can go have a real guy's night out, just you and me." The wicked glimmer in his eye was almost enough to tip the scales in Edward's head, but in the end being a man won over primal fear and he sped up a bit, trying to keep Mustang from pulling him over in his hurry.

X

When they had first arrived at the small brick building, Edward had been wary, and had pointed immediately to the sign in the window that said "no one under 18, with id only." But Mustang had just chuckled and told him to wait outside for a minute, he'd be right back. It seemed to the blonde like it had only gotten colder outside, and it didn't help that now there was a sketchy woman staring at him from across the street, her skirt entirely too short and her makeup ridiculously heavy. The way she smiled when she caught his eye made him squirm, and it made him a little bit too grateful for Mustang's return a moment later, carrying a small cup full of round brass tokens. The man looked around quickly before pulling the boy inside. The blonde still squawked indignantly though, and hissed at the man as he was steered past the woman at the booth.

"She's gonna see me, I don't look 18..." The man sighed exasperatedly, but still smirked at the boy.

"Edward, in this part of town, they're payed not to see, or at least not to care." The boy gaped at him for a second before Mustang steered him down a hallway to the left, to a room at the end with double doors and a small porthole window. ED touched the nob, it was slightly sticky and he pulled back in disgust before the colonel pushed him through anyways, swinging the boy onto the wooden bench inside the dark little square room. He squeaked indignantly as he gathered himself back up, looking around, trepidation reading clearly across his face.

"What is this?" Mustang stifled a slightly drunken giggle.

"Its a theatre Edward"

"Not any theatre I've ever been in before."

"Well Edward, this is an adult theatre. See these coins here? you can put them in the slot right here and a movie will come up on the screen over there. Two tokens get you five minutes, the more you put in, the more time you get." He sniggered again as he pressed a couple coins into the boy's hand and guided it to the slot by the door. There was a clink as they fell, 1, 2, 3, 4, then the small projector behind them flickered to life and Ed almost jumped out of his seat. There were two women on the screen, a and neither of them were wearing very much in the way of clothing. He opened his mouth to let out a shout of surprise, but Mustang slammed his hand tightly over the boy's mouth before it could escape. He leaned in close to the boy's ear.

"Ssshhh Ed, this is an adult theatre, you have to be kinda quiet, okay" The boy nodded mutely in agreement and the hand was removed. His eyes darted over to Mustang, studying the man for a second, not wanting to seem as out of his element here as he really was. He noticed how Mustang settled back on the bench, careful not to touch the boy, which wasn't easy. The little booths were very clearly not meant for two people, and being packed into one so tightly next to Mustang was making him nervous, making him think weird thoughts. Then suddenly the man glanced down and smirked, catching Ed's eyes on him. The blonde blushed a deep crimson and studied the sticky floor intently.

"What's wrong Edward? This is an adult night out, I thought you wanted me to treat you as an adult and I am." He was scooting closer now and it made Edward nervous, his eyes kept darting back to the colonel's face then, tracing the curves anxiously with his eyes. Mustang's face stopped centimeters away from the boy's skin, and when he spoke next it was a quiet hiss of hot breath across the boy's skin, damp with sweat all of a sudden. "Or is it the movie, not doing anything for you? because we can get something else too."

The man smiled, and reached behind them to shift the reels on the projector, watching amber eyes go wide at the sight before him. The movie had changed, and it wasn't two girls anymore. The screen was now taken up by one girl, in the middle of two guys. Edward's breath hissed in through his teeth, eyes widening, focused on the screen. The picture was flickering slightly, but it seemed real enough to him, he could feel a slight swelling in his pants, only exacerbated when he shifted in his seat and the leather of his pants rubbed it. The man pressed his lips close to the boy's ear.

"Interesting" he murmured, his breath ghosting across the shell, causing a shiver down the boy's spine. Ed could have sworn his heart stopped then, his eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat. His voice was small when he pushed it out around the lump in his throat.

"Colonel...?" He had meant it to come out louder, more assertive, but it cracked and smothered and he winced at the sound of it. The man just laid his arm across the boy's shoulders, gathering him up and pulling him in, making vaguely comforting noises and laying the blonde head on his shoulder. This only made the boy more nervous, his heart racing, "Colonel, I - I"

"SShhh, hush Edward. If you can't be quiet Im going to have to..."

"But Mustang ..." then the noise was muffled, turning to a quiet gasp as the colonel's mouth sealed over his, pressing him backwards against the wall behind them, and for a minute he just sat there dazed and confused, sure that he was in over his head but pushing on anyways. It was his drive to not get left behind like a child that brought his hands up to touch the man sitting beside him tentatively, one hand resting flat against the front of his uniform the other touching the man's pale neck lightly.

He smelled like flint and spice and barbecue, but he tasted like thick rich darkness, with a bizarrely alcoholic tinge. The man had seemed to take this as a signal because the arm that had been wrapped over the boy's shoulders moved slightly lower, and hooked under his arm, the other coming up at the same time, rearranging the blonde, flipping him up into the colonel's uniformed lap. The small squeal, somewhere between indignant and surprised, was swallowed in Mustang's mouth. It turned to a weird purr when he felt those hands come to rest on him, one rubbing small circles on his lower back, the other cupping the back of his head, tangled slightly in the blonde braid, now significantly looser than it had been at the beginning of the night.

He pulled back to breathe, and then the hand on his back was under his shirt suddenly, and he shifted in the man's lap and felt something warm and hard and out of place underneath him, his eyes widening at the realization, even as his cock twitched in his pants. There was a small gasp, and Roy smirked at the reaction, trailing his hand down further until it reached the cusp of the boy's ass, pulling him closer, rubbing the bulge in the blonde's pants against himself and watching the expression change from shock to pleasure to shock again.

The hand in Edward's hair directed his face back to Mustang's, where his lips were claimed again, while the other rubbed small circles on the boy's hip before bringing his hand around to the front, outlining the bulge there with his fingers and swallowing the boy's small cries. Then he was struggling one handedly with the boy's impossibly wide belt, managing to get it open while keeping the boy distracted enough not to notice. That is until the zipper was open and Mustang was triumphantly fishing his new treasure from the depths of the boy's pants, sucking the surprised cry form the boy's lips. He pulled back a little.

"Remember Edward, you have to stay as quiet as you can, or they might hear us." The boy clenched his teeth together, nodding mutely. A small panting cry still escaped him when the man started moving his hand, tracing the boy's package through the thin material of the briefs he wore. Mustang let him go then, a small moan leaving him at the loss of contact, and gripped both of his hips.

"Up" the man commanded, and he stood rather shakily, letting himself be turned to face away from his commanding officer, letting the fingers fumble with the waist of his pants, pushing them down over his hips to bunch around his ankles, his underwear soon following suit. He tried to shake them off but they caught on his boots, making him stumble, staring dumbly at the string arms that caught him, steering him back into the man's lap, only this time facing away, back pressed firmly to Mustang's front, bear ass rubbing the rough material of the colonel's uniform. He made a small pitiful sound in his throat when the man wrapped his hand over the boy's member, he was so hard it hurt now, and he couldn't focus on anything else. The friction against his cock felt so good, he barely registered the man lifting one of his legs a little, searching for the opening underneath him and teasing it gently.

He cried out though, when the hole was breached by the gently probing finger, eyes popping open in surprise, bucking against the hand still moving in his lap. The hand stopped then to press over his mouth, as Mustang bent forwards to hiss into the blonde's ear.

"Quiet Edward. If you can't be adult about this I can go find somebody else." Golden eyes went wide and his head quickly shook from side to side, wanting nothing more now than to feel that hand on him again, even if he did need to feel that other finger to get it there. He set his teeth as the finger returned to its reconnaissance mission in his ass, burning slightly as it entered dry. He made no move to cry out again, so the hand was removed from over his mouth and returned to its former task of distraction, doing a much better job now that Ed focussed everything on that. He could feel another finger added to the mission underneath him. It burned for a moment, as the man twisted and scissored them inside of him, then they brushed a little nub inside of him and he gasped through clenched teeth, eyes popping open as the discomfort was overloaded by the pleasure and he felt the first waves overtaking him. The man seemed pleased with this, but the sense only vaguely made it to Edward, who was busy riding the orgasm to the end, coating his stomach and the man's hand with warm liquids.

Mustang waited for him to still before he moved to take the boys boots off, sliding the pants the rest of the way off and shifting the boy around in his lap until they were facing each other again. Ed laid his head on the white uniform shirt's shoulder, the jacket had disappeared somewhere, and he panted, trying to catch his breath, even while the fingers inside of him resumed their mission. A third was added, and Edward had to bury his face in the colonel's shoulder, grasping the man around the neck, muffling his cry in the warm collarbone in front of him. The fingers were slick now, from the cum scooped form his stomach,and for that he was glad now. They brushed the bundle of nerves inside of him on every third or fourth stroke and soon he was wriggling slightly, while Roy enjoyed the stimulation this brought him, both visual and physical.

Soon though the man switched his approach, removing the fingers from the blonde and reaching to coat his fingers further in the now cooling fluid on the boy's stomach. He used the free hand to unzip the uniform pants he wore, but leaned forwards to put his lips to the blonde's ear again, whispering softly, almost no louder than a exhale, warm on the tanned skin.

"Edward, I need your help here." The boy looked dazedly up at him for a second, before he realized what was requested and buried his blushing face in the colonel's collarbone once again, groping in front of him almost blindly until he found the opening and proceeded to fish the man's painfully erect cock out into the open air. Mustang's quiet groans were encouraging, and he took the fluid pressed into his hand, wrapping his fingers around the length and pumping it slightly, until the man stilled his hand, grabbing the boy by the hips and lifting him. Ed guided the treasure he held to its destination, lining it up and trying to relax as the man slowly lowered him down on top of it. He grimaced, pulling his face down to the colonel's collarbone again to hide the expression, but the man still rubbed slow circles on his back, trying to get him to relax.

Finally, the pain easing to a gentle ache, the boy shifted his hips, and Mustang took this as a sign. He gripped Edward's hips once more, raising them a little before he brought them back down, setting a gentle pace the boy could keep on his own, shifting the form in his lap until he heard the gasp that meant he had found what he sought. he picked up the pace a bit then, encouraging Edward to take over so that he could snake one hand in front of the boy and wrap it around the now re-aroused length that brushed his stomach. He could hear the people in the building moving around him, he could see the movie over Edward's shoulder, still not as alluring as the boy perched in his lap, eyes screwed shut and hair wild, stuck to the edges of his face by sweat, and Mustang hadn't felt this hot in a long time. He knew he wouldn't last long, not after watching the blonde all night, after watching the golden eyes slide shut as he came. He felt himself get close and he quickened the pace of his hand, maneuvering the other the drag the boy's face to his, leaning in to touch, to whisper,

"Mmmhh, gods Ed, Im close..." and the rest died in his throat when the boy turned and claimed his lips, quite unexpectedly. He felt it starting to crest in his stomach then, and he knew he couldn't last but he pushed, trying to hold it back, willing himself to stay together, quickening his hand even further until he heard the strangled cry in his ear, felt the warmth on his stomach, rushing over his hand again, and the muscles of the boys ass clenched around him tightly, and he was over the edge and falling. He was faintly aware that he gritted his teeth when he came, hissing the boy's name under his breath, holding the blonde tightly to him.

Then the room seemed to cool around them, and the boy relaxed, boneless suddenly, leaning onto him more than he had. This was an enjoyable state, or it would have been if they had been in a proper bed, or at least a living room, but as it was the bench was digging into his hip and his back was bent at an awkward angle, and he was a couple of years too old to be forcing himself into such positions for any length of time. He slowly nudged the boy into an upright position, reaching around to drop a handful more coins into the little slot, ensuring their privacy for the next couple minutes at the very least. He leaned forwards again, and petted the boy's hair as he drew Edward up against his chest. The boy was still shaking slightly, breathing erratic. Mustang smiled.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started to gently clean them off, as well as he could then, leaving the rest for later, for at home and a hot shower. He then proceeded to gather Edward's clothing and wiggle the still boneless boy back into it as well as he could before shifting to fix his own. By this time the boy was coherent enough to stand, but he yawned heroically when Mustang checked the little room around them, making sure they left nothing behind. The boy stared blankly at the screen for a moment, the two men form before moving in blurry, jerky motions against each other, the woman no where in sight. He sighed, and Mustang opened the little door and ushered him out, careful to walk quickly now, holding Edward's gloved hand tight.

X

It was a new experience for Mustang to wake up in his own bed with a warm, soft, breathing thing curled onto his side. He couldn't help but smirk when he shifted and the sleeping thing beside him gripped him tighter, cool steel joining warm flesh. He remember last night, how the boy had been quite tired when they left, and barely conscious by the time they reached the next block. Mustang had hoisted the boy up then, carrying him like a father might carry a sleeping child. He had hailed a cab then, and the driver had smiled knowingly at him, saying he had two of his own at home, and Roy had suppressed a grin, thinking that having two of Edward, however pleasurable it might seem, might very well be the death of him. He had remained silent though, instructing the cabbie where to bring them, and tipping him well when he dragged the boy up the stairs to the townhouse he lived in, only feet from headquarters. The form next to him shifted then, the blond surfacing from sleep in degrees, snuggling closer before pushing away a little, blinking in confusion. Mustang looked over just in time to see the blush slam down across the boy's face, making him grin even harder. He readied himself for the yelling and the accusations, but they never came, just a quiet voice, cracked with sleep.

"Uh, Good morning, Mustang, I mean Roy, I mean - Uh, yeah" Then Edward's face buried itself in Roy's shoulder and the man could only grin and rub slow circles on the boy's back, relaxing him in degrees. Mustang had assumed there would be flames raining down and sputtering rage and the clap that meant he was about to be transmuted into something slimy and small, but that never came. He found himself thinking idly that if this was how mornings would be with Edward here, that they should do this again. Again and again and again... 


End file.
